


[WIPs] The TGGTVAV Creation Folder

by pinstripedJackalope



Series: Creation Folders [3]
Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Outlines, Work In Progress, outline, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinstripedJackalope/pseuds/pinstripedJackalope
Summary: This is a collection of fic ideas and WIPs that I don't think I'll ever get to. I'm posting them to see if they inspire anyone else. The first chapter is a breakdown of how this will work, so check that out if you're interested!
Series: Creation Folders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971892
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	1. Introductions and Instructions

I'm K, and this fic, called the TGGTVAV Creation Folder, is a dump of TGGTVAV WIPs that I don't think I'm ever going to write. More will be added if I think of any. If I do happen to write one, I will take down the corresponding chapter in the Creation Folder. 

These are going up so that people can take inspiration from them (or just see how my mind works, either one). If you're not interested, no problem--just click on past. If you ARE interested, this chapter (chapter one) is a breakdown of the WIPs and how to view/use them.

Ready? Here we go!

Every chapter from chapter 2 on out is going to be a separate idea/outline/draft. A lot of them are very rough, so apologies for that. The title of each chapter is what I have the WIP saved as in my folders. Warnings, if any apply, will go in the author's notes before the body text. The body of the chapter will be broken down as necessary into the following categories:

  1. Idea (what the WIP is)
  2. Notes (notes about the idea)
  3. Outline (any outlines I have written down)
  4. Draft (any prose I've written so far)



Outlines may be bullet lists, paragraphs, or *denoted like this*. If you see an asterisk (*) in a draft, it means I wanted to add something there but hadn't gotten around to it yet. Example: "he walked over and *."

If an idea strikes your fancy, you are FREE TO STEAL IT. I just ask that you gift the fic to me (I can explain how to do this if you don't know how) and use the 'inspired by' feature linking back to the Creation Folder (again, I can explain if necessary).

Hope someone finds something they can use in this mess!

Cheers,

K


	2. Monty's Poisoning, Percy POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poisoning, vomiting, basically the same as the book.

Idea: 

When Helena gives Monty the belladonna but from Percy's POV.

Outline:

*a clatter downstairs as monty falls into the chair and drops the violin, waking percy*

*realizing that monty is gone from bed*hearing the scuffle downstairs*instant stomach drop as he realizes what monty has done*

*grabbing the brass bed-warmer and charging downstairs*

*does he meet felicity in the hallway?*where is dante?*

*hearing the sounds of struggle in the study*barging in and instinctively driving the bed warmer into helena’s head*

“God, Monty.”

*drops the bedwarmer*and drops to his knees beside monty*

*at first percy thinks he’s just out of breath*but as he kneels down beside him he realizes that monty is barely breathing*

*monty throwing up*sitting him upright, his chin over percy’s shoulder as percy claps him on the back, trying to encourage him to breathe*

“Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake—” *hearing monty fighting to breathe* “Oh, god, stay alive, stay alive, stay _alive_ —”

*felicity coming in*she’s is the one who realizes the belladonna is missing*percy panicking and demanding that felicity do something*monty is completely limp and he’s barely breathing*

*felicity kneeling down and feeling for his pulse*

“He’s alive, Percy. Barely, but he’s alive—”

*percy carrying him from the house before helena can come to*felicity has percy’s violin but percy almost doesn’t care*they make it several streets away*setting him down so gently on the ground*he’s so cold*clammy*sweating and barely breathing*

*percy brushing the hair back from his face*arranging him like a doll*with his head on percy’s lap*he’s so small like this, none of the presence that usually makes him seem larger than life*

*it takes hours, but he comes around*slowly… slowly… then all at once, wrenching away and vomiting in the gutter*


	3. Percy's Recovery

Idea:

*percy’s slow recovery after being shot in the chest*monty doting on him and staying up at night to listen to him breathe*until percy finds out that monty hasn’t been sleeping and they have a moment*


	4. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character injury.

Idea:

An alternate ending to TGGTVAV that diverges in Venice, after Monty is taken by the Duke.

Outline: 

*maybe percy and felicity sneak into the tomb before they're supposed to meet the duke*to steal the heart*because they can’t have it in the duke’s hands*and they have a plan to grab monty and escape while the duke is occupied with the tomb*they are going to ambush them on the island, steal monty, and make a run for it*

*only the island collapses and they’re screwed*the duke can’t come to an island that’s underwater*so they do the next best thing, and make scipio take them to where the duke is staying so they can sneak in and sneak out with monty*preferably without having to tell the duke that the island is underwater*though if it happens…*

*turns out they’re caught*at the front of the place the duke is staying at*felicity throws the key at him and tells him that he can go to the island*and the duke grabs the key*and it looks like they might get away with it*but then they hear a town crier announcing that the island has sunk*and the duke goes into a rage*

*running away*and as they’re running the duke shoots at them*and instead of grazing monty it hits him in the back*and they’re freaking out because it’s so much more serious than losing an ear*so percy gives him the heart/panacea to save his life*


	5. Intentional Baby Acquisition/The Goblin Heist

Idea: 

Baby heist. The trio steals baby Adrian from Montague Manor.

Outline: 

*baby heist*monty, felicity, and percy intend to go off the edge of the map and run away from their homes forever at the end of book one*but they have one pit stop first*to go back and steal baby adrian from the montague manor house*because they can’t leave the littlest montague behind with HMS*

*probably go from santorini back home*stealing a carriage from the montague manor and then ditching it some ways away*because they can’t have anybody know they took the baby*trying to put off the chase as long as possible*smuggling a baby*

*mashing up apples and things to feed him*using coin loaned from scipio and his crew*they are very much in the pirates’ debt*

*and then from there dive into the events of the lady’s guide*only now with a baby*

*okay how’s this: they steal the baby and everyone goes to edinburgh*while felicity is working at the bakery the boys take care of the baby, taking turns working odd jobs*monty takes care of it during the day while felicity is at the bakery and percy is out playing his violin*and percy/felicity take care of it at night while monty is out playing cards*it’s not the greatest idea, what with the fact that percy can have a fit at any time*but it’s the best they can do*the story they come up with is that it was the son of a late cousin*and there were no other family members left to take the little tyke in*

*KDLSKDLKDKLD IF THEY PRETEND THAT PERCY AND FELICITY ARE ENGAGED*would that work…*

*also monty literally always complaining that the baby is putting a crimp in his sex life*

*none of them are good options to hold the baby*monty forgets to be gentle*felicity is awkward… just so awkward…*and percy is an untreated epileptic*they usually saddle percy with holding the baby, but with the caveat that someone is nearby at all times to grab the little imp if percy starts feeling a fit coming on*

*

*felicity getting home one day, dress spotted with blood, saying that callum proposed to her*and she had to pretend that she and percy were engaged*

“Well, what did you expect?” Percy asks gently.

“I don’t know!” *freaking out*monty and percy laughing about how she missed literally all the signs that this man was smitten with her*

“And what did you say?”

“I said that we were engaged!”

“What?!”

*

*somehow felicity finds out about johanna’s marriage to platt*maybe they decide that edinburgh is a bust and go to london*and then from there the beginning is mostly canon*except when felicity starts talking about going to Stuttgart the boys announce that they’re coming along*with the baby, of course*

*sim paying for felicity’s trip on the pretense that she’ll be her maid*the boys paying for themselves*with what little savings they have*

*the boys aren’t invited to the wedding*they stay in the city*with the baby*and lose track of felicity when she goes to zurich*so it’s just them frantically trying to follow her footsteps but with the baby*

*percy trying to barter supplies with a baby chewing on his collar*

*

*the boys meeting up with scipio and his crew*the crew takes them on*the baby is just… there*literally getting held every moment of every day because they don’t have a place for it to sleep*usually it’s georgie with the baby*but sometimes it’s others*

*KSKDSSDLDSK EBRAHIM WITH A BABY SLING*

*the baby nearly gives them away when they go to take felicity and johanna from platt*but they manage to get them*

*

*etc, finishing the ladies guide but with the baby*going on adventures with the baby*being a family*


	6. Amnesia AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character injury.

Idea(s): 

1) Masked but canon era and without the masks. Just a regular old Amnesia AU. Aka Monty gets amnesia just before his tour and it's Percy and Felicity trying to cover for him/find a way to run away together and save him from his father. Monty falls in love with Percy all over again.

2) Canon era Monty gets amnesia ON the tour (maybe he's hit in the head when the highwaymen attack) and from there it's Percy and Felicity trying to take care of him/figure out why these people are chasing them when Monty doesn't know. Monty falls in love with Percy all over again.

3) Canon era Monty gets amnesia when he's shot in the head (maybe the wound is just a little more serious) and then it's Getting Lucky/Santorini, the Ladies Guide, and possibly the Nobleman's Guide as/after Monty falls in love with Percy all over again.


	7. Reverse AU

Idea:

TGGTVAV role reversal, as best as I can make it.

Notes: 

Monty, Feli, and Percy are older, and pirates. 

Adrian is also a pirate, and ten (aka Georgie's age in the books). 

The pirates (Scipio, Georgie, Ebrahim) are teenagers, and part of the peerage, who go on tour. 

Sim is also part of the peerage, but she's older as well. 

Johanna... hm. Perhaps Johanna is a pirate as well? A different crew or family of pirates, maybe. 

Helena and Dante are sailors-turned-pirate after their father was thrown in jail for killing his wife. His wife and the heart have something to do with the sea and sea-faring superstitions. Like maybe he wasn't searching for a panacea, he was searching for... idk a way to breathe underwater? 

Monty is captain of the trio's pirate crew because he's charismatic and he put up a big fuss about it. Perhaps he was born to a pirate captain (HMS) who groomed him to be his successor. HMS as a pirate is a terrifying idea--he'd be a nightmare. Likely Monty, Percy, and Felicity stole a ship and crew and set out on their own against HMS's orders to get away from him. They either have or plan to have an entire fleet at some point.

Felicity is the ship's surgeon. 

Percy is navigator.

Monty goes deaf in one ear because of canon-fire that has something to do with the duke at some point.


	8. #4, the Goblin Relocation Scheme

Idea:

When HMS 'ruined' the french girl before he was married to Mrs. Montague, he got her pregnant. Therefore, there is a fourth Montague child, older than Monty, who is technically heir to the Montague title and fortune. #4 comes looking for HMS after Monty and Felicity run away, only to find out how much of a bastard their father is. They then steal the baby in retribution. (i may have a thing for stealing the baby)

Notes:

*monty and felicity go back to steal adrian (see the goblin heist) only to find that he’s GASP already missing!*tracking him down before their parents do becomes Very Important*#4 begins as an antagonist but eventually they must team up in order to escape HMS’s grasp*


	9. MaskMates

Idea: 

Masked but no amnesia. Could be canon era or victorian times.

Notes (see the authors notes on masked for more):

THE BASICS:

-Every person is born with a solid gray mask. Baby masks are soft and flexible, just like baby bones. They have holes in the mouth so that babies can suckle and eat, but eventually, those will close. It’s hard to tell when baby masks appear developmentally on a fetus, because they don’t show up on ultrasounds, and (this is morbid) they dissolve if a woman has a miscarriage. It’s guestimated that they show up sometime in the second trimester. 

-Only the person wearing the mask can remove it except in certain conditions (#1 below, if they're the soulmate in question, or #3 if the wearer is in legit medical crisis).

-There are three conditions in which a mask can be removed. 1) In the presence of a matching mask, aka your soulmate. 2) When no one is looking (if they look at you after or while you take your mask off and they aren't your soulmate they go temporarily blind) (also no, you can't look at your own face--if you attempt to look in a mirror or snap a pic the mask will reappear). Or 3) When the wearer is near death.

-Babies technically all have matching masks, because they haven't really developed a personality yet at birth, but because they don't have the dexterity/awareness to remove their mask yet they can't match with anyone. People watch their baby's masks very closely to see the first Change, which is usually in color.

-For #1 up there... you can choose whether or not you take your Mask off in the presence of your MaskMate. Once you do, however, all the magic disappears from your mask and it becomes just a regular old object. You can do with it what you will.

-Active masks can and will change color, shape, style, texture, and material. They can also chip, crack, splinter, and melt.

-You can modify your mask, but if the modification doesn't match your personality it will rot off. Doesn't matter what the modification is. Pure gold? That bitch is rotting.

-The masks are magic so you can see while wearing one. They have no mouth or eye-holes except for infants/babies so other than that you're screwed. You must remove them to eat/blow your nose/etc. but you MUST follow the rules above.

-The masks shield you from sunburn and the growth of hair behind a mask is stunted, so if you grow facial hair (eyebrows, beard) it will only grow in about a quarter of an inch due to magic.

-There is an entire branch of medicine having to do with faces that is almost exclusively practiced by the blind. Anyone can get into this field in modern times but back in the day, it was reserved for the blind. All examinations are done via touch because you Literally cannot see someone's face unless they've taken off their mask For Good.

-Medicine is WILD honestly. In addition to the blind branch of medicine, there are also specialized x-rays/MRIs/scans to scan people's faces beneath their masks. Some people can't do x-rays or MRIs. For instance, there are people who have masks made of bone. 

-For cases like that, the wearer will often be coached through a self-examination or a self-done procedure. People are also taught in school to do self-examinations (it's like self-done breast cancer exams) and to bring up anything strange with their doctor.

-Dentistry is also a blind profession.

-The masks are magic, so it takes a lot to damage one. Sometimes they will have damage that reflects your soul/personality that magically appears, no physical damage required. You CAN damage a mask if you try hard enough, however. And if you crack/chip/shatter/melt someone else's mask, the damage is mirrored in your own. Some people think that if they hurt someone bad enough the marks will match and they'll be able to take off their mask. 

-Kissing is almost exclusively for soulmates and people post-demasking. It's just... not a thing. Some cultures have symbolic alternatives (mask locking) but for the most part it just doesn't factor into anything.

-People who spend a lot of time together often notice that elements of their masks will start to match, hence an entire school of thought that claims soulmates are MADE not FATED. It's nature vs nurture, but Weird Soulmate Edition.

-There are 'no sight' spaces where people can go and take off their masks. Often public spaces with a no sight space will provide blindfolds in case you don't have your own. It's not required, per se, because you'd just go blind for a bit if you tried to look at someone's face, but it's a nicer alternative than having to deal with temporary blindness that may or may not go away in a timely manner. Cafeterias tend to be no sight spaces. Or seating is divided into private rooms so people can take their masks off in peace. 

-Honestly, this entire society is very good at being blind. There are a lot of accommodations that we don't have.

-In some cultures, it is EXTREMELY RUDE to talk about someone's mask, while others will casually use them as identifying markers. 

-There are some religions where the masks are viewed as Sinful and/or devil magic, and people will sometimes wear niqabs or niqab-like garments to keep their masks off at all times.

-...Of course, it's not always That Deep. There are kids with animal masks and teens with fucking Scream or Jason masks.

-Also ancient Egyptian Death Masks are people's literal masks. Most cultures have different views about what to do with a mask once its wearer is dead--some burn them, some bury them with the wearer, some keep them and/or put them on shrines.

-MASKS CAN BE MADE OF PRACTICALLY ANYTHING. Rock and dirt and bone and wood and metal and fabric and paper and pearls and. Etc. 

*

*monty’s mask is super bright and colorful*almost gaudy*actually felicity calls it gaudy*but it has hairline cracks that you can only see when you get super close*

*percy’s mask is cracked from his first seizure*when he fell and hit it*he also has a huge chip from when he hit richard peele in the face*his mask is fairly understated… it’s still gray, but now with black/colored accents*dotted around the cheeks and temples*but it shines and shimmers like abalone under the sun*

*when the two of them match… god it’s beautiful*it’s a sunrise, colored in blues and yellows and pinks*breaking through percy’s gray clouds*styled like stained glass but with kintsugi holding together all the pieces and filling in all the chips/cracks*and it shimmers under the sunlight*

*johanna’s mask is so frilly and covered in pearls and lace*it’s pale yellow and blue*so pale it’s nearly white*with white decorations*when she was younger she had a wooden animal mask (a rabbit) which developed into a conch shell cameo of her mother set in silver*this developed into bigger and brighter jewels and then into pearls, culminating in her current mask*

*felicity’s mask is utilitarian*stainless steel and fairly blank*she and johanna almost matched as kids when they had wooden masks of forest animals but then johanna and felicity both started to change*felicity’s mask was a fox*

*sim’s mask is covered in fabric*a pale, glossy sea green*with a secondary mask, black and spiked, over the eye region*as if she’s hiding part of herself behind it*god maybe she put it there herself*

Monty and Percy nearly match masks in Venice but have their argument instead. Etc.


	10. The Good Place AU

Idea:

Monty knows he shouldn’t be in the good place. Percy is his soulmate. That’s all.

Notes:

Monty gets drunk in the afterlife a lot. Like a LOT. He's thrilled that he doesn't get hangovers.

It's possible that Felicity and Monty died in the same accident.

Johanna and Sim are also there. Or are they? If you need four people... hm. 

Consider: the four of them died in canon era but when they get to heaven everything is modernized and they have to learn about it. Alternatively: Monty and Feli are from canon era, Sim is from WWI era, and Percy is from modern times. ALTERNATIVELY: they're all just modern day.

Helena is Michael. Dante is Janet. The duke is their big boss. He's probably pissed at humanity for some reason, because of course he would be.


	11. Soulmate Bond: PEN PALS

Idea: 

*monty is a fae/god/some kind of immortal who is V queer and wears make-up to piss off his father. percy is a human who is born with perfect eyeliner. they are soulmates*


	12. Soulmate Scribe AU

Idea:

Soulmate AU where the Montague Family are semi-divine beings who record soulbonds.

Notes:

*there are a bunch of families that guard heaven's treasures. sim's family guards the mythical beasts, monty's family guards the soulbonds, and the robles were supposed to guard the secret of alchemy (but their parents fucked up and now they're in trouble)*

*monty’s family is a family of scribes, semi-divine beings who can see soulbonds and record them*they have a heavenly mandate to record all earthly soulbonds*monty is supposed to take over the role from his father someday. the catch is that the only soulbond the scribe can't record is their own, and so if monty becomes the scribe he's destined to never find his soulmate*the scribe is supposed to be impartial, like they are a third party observer so they can't see their own bond*if the scribe finds their soulmate maybe they can't see bonds anymore so they can't do their job*

*golden ink flowing from the tip of a pen, tracing the shape of soulbonds onto milky white paper scrolls*maybe they are star charts…*god*i'm such a sucker for soulbonds taking the shape of constellations honestly*fate written in the stars themselves*

*maybe feli wanted to do it but because monty was the oldest the duty fell to him even though he didn't want it*

*but then monty finds percy and they run away and BAM*

*okay consider…*monty is the scribe and percy is a scholar*studying the scrolls that monty writes*and they meet and fall in love*and monty wants to see his own soulbond so bad*he wants out of his role as scribe*under his father’s thumb*he wants to live for himself*and he knows feli would be a better scribe*


	13. WTNV

Idea: 

A Welcome to Night Vale AU based on the prompts from that one TGGTVAV prompt week that I never finished.

Day 1:

*wtnv au*a special daily broadcast*firsts… royalty…*maybe the royal family is in [city] (maybe never say it by name)*and the radio station is having a special daily broadcast to talk about the royal visit*it’s the first royal visit to the town ever*gonna go kinda steampunk with it*also probably victorian*industrial revolution era?*hm*whenever radios were first coming around*early 1900s maybe*

*mony is cecil, and he’s hilarious but also sometimes just puts his foot in his mouth*

*omfg monty says something about the duke who is accompanying the royal family (louis) and starts a feud the first day*

*on the air after he’s already made the comment like ‘well I’ve just been informed that the duke is very sensitive about such things so please refrain from saying anything to such and such effect’*

Day 2:

*something to do with ghosts*and animals*

Day 3:

*enemy*gemstones/jewelry*

*it’s got to be something with the heart*maybe someone discovers that the royal family is only in [city] because of a specific tomb there*and a woman who lays inside, not alive but not dead, whose opalized heart will grant whoever holds it immortality*

Day 4:

*theater/mutants*

Day 5: 

*dancing*(im)mortality*

*continuing the thread of the heart*

Day 6:

*travel*fairy tales*

Day 7:

*stars*riding/driving/racing*

Day 8:

*free day*it all comes back around*wild adventure coming to a close*and the [city] returning to normal*

*well…

…almost*


	14. Monstrophagus Shadowhunter Verse

Idea:

Take The Monstrophagus but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

*monty is a fully-fledged monstrophagus*percy is mixed*maybe fae and monstrophagus*he can’t open his second jaws yet*he would have to have a black magic ritual and that’s uhhhhhh highly illegal*so he’s been eating dried ichor*you can buy it from apothecaries*but it’s pricey and it’s not quite good enough and he’s getting sick*

*why are they on the run, though…*maybe to fix something that monty fucked up*monty stole an adamas puzzle box from the duke*

*maybe mateu was a silent brother*who was cast out from the order for reasons*how shadowhunters do we want to make this? We could steal the monstrophagi and kick the shadowhunters…*

*Ms. Quick’s coffee shop*coffee shop and wax figure workshop*she’s weird like that*or maybe they’re just connected*the wax figure shop in the back of the coffee shop*

*anyway pascal hangs around*he works in the coffee shop part*he’s human but a human with the sight*he Knows Things*and he has these friends, the grandmothers, who know even more*maybe they’re deruned shadowhunters?*they cover their faces to hide the seams of their seven jaws*

*sitting for ms. Quick*so she can base models off of them*this is a world where mundanes know about monsters, and a good deal of the population has the sight*monsters still have their own laws and keep mostly to themselves, but there is enough intermingling for there to be a market for monstrophagi anatomical models and such*she pays them to model, of course*this is how they get some money*

*no shadowhunters*the clave disbanded when the mundanes came into the know, and the monstrophagi joined the downworld*so it’s part of their past but not part of their present*they can still bear runes but there is intermingling now*and a lot more mixed-race monsters*

Outline:

*after crashing into the coffee shop pascal connects them with scipio*a fae pirate who can help them*

*scipio is full fae*with dreads down to his knees*they seem to almost float behind him as he moves around, mesmerizing*he has long pointed ears and sharp teeth*and deep, black eyes*entirely black, no whites*

*

*scipio gives them swords and teaches them to swordfight*monty flinching instead of blocking*and he and scipio have a moment*

*

*at some point monty and feli threat display at each other*and percy is there in the background like oh my god can you not*

*feli wants to be a doctor*and even though downworld women are treated somewhat better than mundane women it’s still a hardship*there have only been one or two before her*she’s basically forging the path*and monty screwed it all up*by getting her involved in his shit*

*

*they have to look up the answers to a riddle of some kind*research*

“How do you think this ends?” *about a book maybe*

*

*percy undergoing a black magic ritual to open his second face*he’s too sick to go on like this*they don’t have the money to keep buying dried ichor*and it’s not good enough, anyway*

*monty being callous about it*even though it’s a huge decision*it will change percy’s whole life*and it will be painful, to boot*

“Do you know what it’s like?” *forcing himself to sit up* “Do you really, truly know?”

*

*the boom of thunder signifies when the people they’re running from catch up*

*

*something something alchemical heart*

Draft:

Monty and Felicity crashed into the coffee shop in the dead of night, each with one of Percy’s arms draped over their shoulder. Monty didn’t know if the shop was open to customers or not—all he knew was that the door was open, the thief takers were hot on their tail, and Percy wasn’t going to make it much farther.

Gesturing Felicity down, he crouched on the other side of the door, out of sight of the window, trying to control his gasping breath as he listened intently. He could hardly hear over the wheeze of air in his chest, but he did his best, anyway, sweat dripping down his temples and his hands shaking on Percy.

*hearing the thief takers running past*relaxing and letting his head thunk back against the wall*

“Well that went rather well, darling,” he said to his unconscious companion. Felicity glared from Percy’s other side.

*and then a light comes on*

***

*it’s pascal*wondering why these monsters have decided to dump themselves into his shop in the dead of night*


	15. Beetlejuice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death (technically).

Idea:

*monty and percy are ghosts who are trying to scare a new couple out of the house they died in*and who invite in this ghoul/ghost/thing to help them*


	16. Coraline AU

Idea:

A Coraline AU in which Monty goes into the otherworld with his other father to escape HMS. 

Notes:

A mix of the book and the movie.

Monty is Coraline. Percy is kind of Wybie (from the movie). Felicity and Percy trying to help Monty, etc.

It can't end like Coraline, though. HMS needs to get what's coming to him. Maybe they find a way to shove HMS into the other world when they escape, trapping him with his doppelganger, the other father. And then Monty and Felicity get to live happily ever after with their mom and little brother and Percy.


	17. Monsters Inc

Idea(s):

1) Monty, Percy, and Felicity are kids who get scared by the (pirates) monsters who come out of their closets. The monsters (Scipio) eventually learn that Monty is abused and Percy is sick, and also realize that scream power is exploitation, and they team up with the kids to help them all find better lives. 

2) Monty, Percy, and Felicity are the MONSTERS who scare kids. Etc, etc, can actually be the same plot but from the monsters' POV.

Notes: 

1) Felicity as a kid is NOTORIOUSLY hard to scare, only the scariest monsters get assigned to her.


	18. Ghostbusters

Idea:

ghostbusters AU where monty and felicity are a ghostbuster team and percy gets possessed by a dog-monster that is the henchman of the god Gozer. monty and felicity have to save percy and also the city before Gozer levels it.


	19. Monster Circus

Idea:

circus AU where they're monsters who pretend to be freaky humans in the show/sideshow.


	20. Mermonsters

Idea:

shapeshifter monsters, monstrous mermaids, or both at once: aka monty becomes a monstrous mermaid when he's in water or something to that effect


	21. The Secret Garden

Idea:

The Secret Garden but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

*monty as colin, johanna is dicken, and percy is mary*felicity is just a normal kid, monty's twin*no adrian in this au*

felicity helped johanna heal an animal ONE TIME and now all the animals have started coming to her for help. she's always surrounded by animals. she hates it so much.

Scipio is monty's tutor. 

Helena is the gardener.

Dante is a librarian.

Lockwood is the housekeeper.

Outline:

*percy comes from barbados after his father dies*his mother is long gone, she died when he was too little to remember*he has nothing but his violin*very sickly*

*lockwood showing him around the place*telling him to stay away from the west(?) wing*

*he soon meets felicity and johanna*and helena, the gardener, who tells him that there is a secret garden that's locked up tight*

*percy looking for the garden by day*running into felicity and johanna a lot*he doesn't realize for a while that felicity has a brother*but he DOES hear the moans and screams and crying at night*

*one night he can't take it anymore*he goes to investigate and discovers monty*who is bedridden*thinking he's crippled, like his father*

*percy is... not amused by monty*ignoring him, and traipsing about the grounds instead*and stumbling on the key to the secret garden*he decides he wants to fix it up*

*percy manages to befriend monty after Scipio, monty's tutor, convinces him that monty just needs a friend*monty, who then convinces percy to steal alcohol from the kitchens*the two of them getting drunk in monty's bedroom, playing cards together*and percy practicing his violin in monty's room*playing taps when monty is being morbid about dying young*monty is very particular, he acts like a spoiled brat but he's also scared of everything*

*percy learning slowly that monty is the way he is for a reason*learning the story of monty's mother, how she died*she was pregnant with her twin babies and fell from a tree in her garden when the branch broke*she gave birth early and died not long after*and then HMS locked up the garden*HMS ignores felicity and beats monty*

*percy mentions that he found the garden at one point*and monty is like YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME*and even though he's bedridden and can't walk, he convinces the staff to let him into a wheelchair to go wheeling about the grounds*

*felicity is like wow, percy, you must be jesus or something*monty is like shut the hell your mouth*

*monty growing stronger, softer, kinder out in the garden*as percy grows less sickly*monty relearning how to stand and move about and both of them learning how to garden from helena*

*at some point monty has to stand up to HMS*LITERALLY stand up*HMS tries to hit him and monty stands up to him*facing him down*

*and scipio is so proud of monty, and so is percy, and even felicity (secretly)*and monty announcing that he wants percy to marry him one day*assuming that percy wants that, too...?*

*ending on a sweet note*no war, no death*just monty and percy growing up and living their lives*together*


	22. The Road to El Dorado

Idea:

The Road to El Dorado but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

Miguel is Monty and Tulio is Percy.


	23. HIV+

Idea:

*explore how a modern AU would go if percy were HIV+ instead of epileptic*it has the same sort of stigma as his epilepsy did in the 1700s*

Kind of Dead Head Walking but without the zombies.


	24. Homestuck AU

Idea:

Monty and Percy as homestuck trolls.

(don't judge me)

Notes:

*they vacillate between being pale and flushed with each other but neither will admit it because they’re afraid of messing up their hatefriendship*

*monty and felicity are highbloods, like purple-blue*like just on the cusp of seadweller*the duke is a purple-blood*the 'king' (probably queen in this case) is fuscia*percy, meanwhile, is like lower greens*he's not at the bottom but he's certainly not at the top, and he's low enough that some of the highbloods shit on him*

*monty gets highblood histrionics sometimes and percy paps him*

*monty getting belladonna-ed and percy just stroking his horns and papping him when he starts to come awake*


	25. Fae AU

Idea:

Fae au where Monty and Felicity are part of the Seelie/Unseelie court and Percy is a human who was stolen as a baby.

Notes:

Changeling Percy. He was replaced with a fae child. Technically, both the human child and the fae child are considered changelings, because they were exchanged. The King (HMS) was going to eat Percy or force him into servitude or something like that but instead found that his son had taken a liking to the child. Percy and Monty grow up side by side.


	26. Shadowhunters AU

Idea:

Shadowhunters, but make it TGGTVAV.

Outline:

*1700s*before the accords*start with monty and percy hunting*percy running through the streets trying to trace the sound of monty whooping*they don’t get as much action in cheshire as they would in london*monty is always looking for his next high, and when it doesn’t come from demon-hunting it’s booze or sex or betting or fights*percy is resigned to it*especially now that they’re officially eighteen*

*getting back to the institute*just in time to clean up the ichor and prepare for their journey*they’re being sent off to the paris institute because of… I don’t know, politics?*and felicity is getting sent to the marseilles(?) institute for medical training because she bugged her dad so much*and percy is going to be sent to the silent city because of his ‘affliction’*they think his angel blood is weak*

*

*monty gets in trouble and gets them all kicked out of the paris institute*but not before he steals the key to the tomb in venice*

*the heart plotline can be pretty close to canon*alchemy is technically legal, but shadowhunters can't use magic or runes that aren't in the gray book*and mateo robles did*to create the heart*and in the process 'killed' his wife*and now they're here*

*

*monty gets his ear shot off and percy feels it through their bond*

*Ending with them casting off their honor and running away together*on the run and Henri the Senior is too proud to admit that his son has defected and is in love with his parabatai so he keeps it quiet*


	27. Martian Colony

Idea:

Monty and Percy live on a martian colony at some point in the far future, after space travel has become common.

Draft:

*begin on the mars colony*monty and percy are hanging out*watching old earth movies*like the martian*lol*

*clip of dialogue from the movie*

Monty, beside me, laughs aloud. Drawn by the sound, I glance over,

*watching monty*can’t focus on the movie*


	28. Public Enemies

Idea:

Public Enemies, but make it TGGTVAV. And give it a happy ending, damnit.

Notes:

*Percy ‘Angel-Face’ Newton*and Henry ‘Monty’ Montague*two of the most notorious bank robbers of the time*stealing money and burning debt notices*going to jail and breaking free again*oh, and of course, falling in love*

Also a soulmate au???

-you get your soulmates scars and each time one appears, thin lines like constellations grow between them, connecting them–ohhh or maybe they grow toward unmarked skin indicating where the NEXT scar will form. jesus, imagine watching your soulmarks and the lines are expanding in six different directions and it’s TERRIFYING because you don’t know how badly hurt your SO is going to be, you just know they’re about to get a LOT of scars

Percy watching as constellations shoot up his neck and the side of his face to where Monty is going to get his bullet/burn scars.

The duke is law enforcement, he's been going nuts trying to find something that another pair of bankrobbers, Mateo Robles and his wife, stole. Monty and Percy get involved somehow and wind up on the duke's bad side, and Monty is shot. Percy thinks this is the end for them and he's willing to die with Monty but somehow they both make it out alive.


	29. Bomber AU

Idea:

WWII AU where Monty and Percy fly bombers.

Draft:

*start when monty and percy visit a memorial in their old age*looking over the list of names of men who died in combat*seeing richard peele*  
“I hated Richard Peele.”  
*yelling* “We hated Richard Peele!”

*flashback to their service*they were pilots*and during training there was this hourglass*you were supposed to flip the hourglass, run to your plane, complete a maneuver*and come back*all before the sand ran out*and monty was so good at it that he wouldn’t even run*he’d flip the hourglass, wink, and stroll off to his plane*  
*percy’s POV*monty would wink to anyone who was nearby*and one time he did it to percy*and percy fell instantly in love*like this kid is cocky but he has the right to be cocky*

*and then the story is how they fought side by side and managed to survive the bloodshed*etc*


	30. Quarantine AU

Idea:

*quarantined because of corona and mercy confesses their love*omfg maybe monty is tweeting out their love story*as it unfurls*

Based on this screenshot.

<https://nonbinarycrab.tumblr.com/post/613302624402522112>


	31. Coco AU

Idea:

The movie Coco but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

HMS is Ernesto de la Cruz somehow idk.


	32. Daemon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character injury.

Idea:

TGGTVAV characters in the Golden Compass universe.

Notes:

*monty has a squirrel daemon (prevost’s squirrel?)(squirrel… pretty) that perches on his shoulder, percy has a koala (an otter??)(HMM) that hangs off his back*johanna’s daemon is max*sim has a snake that curls around her neck under her scarf*feli has a raven that flies around or trots on the ground behind her or perches on her head/shoulders/arms, kinda always in motion, watching with sharp eyes*

*henri the senior has a hawk*and he pins monty’s daemon to the floor when henri the senior is hitting him*

*monty getting shot, and his squirrel daemon is lying next to him, and felicity’s raven just... cawing gently and nudging it and comforting it*


	33. Horsemen AU

Idea:

There are four Montague siblings, if you count the one HMS had with the french girl. There are four horsemen of the apocalypse. That's all.

Notes:

*#4 is the horseman of death, monty is the horseman of famine, felicity is pestilence, and adrian is war*

*hms is lucifer?*scipio is god*percy, sim, and johanna are angels*

*omfg the siblings don’t want to start the apocalypse*#4 is a gentle death*like the ‘let the humans take care of each other, let their populations rise, for the more who live the more who will eventually die’ kind of death*


	34. Shadowhunters II

Idea:

Monty is a shadowhunter but Percy is a warlock. Can recycle family dynamics from the other AU.


	35. Hunger Games

Idea:

The Hunger Games, but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes (sorry these are a mess):

*how fucked up would it be if they were from a disctrict that usually has older kids volunteer as tribute but when the two of them are picked no one volunteers?? like monty is a queer kid and percy is a sickly outcast*

*so what if they were from, say... idk district 3 or 4 where the older kids sometimes volunteer because they're slightly better prepared (they're not like district 1 but they make do) except sometimes if an 'undesirable' person is picked first no one volunteers*

*OR. maybe felicity is picked and monty volunteers without thinking things through and takes her place. and then percy is picked and no one volunteers for him because he's a little bit of an outcast*

*ohhh my god what if duke is actually like 23 and he disguises himself as a 17-year old to get in*because he wants the prize*

*monty is trans and he's registered as a girl so he's chosen as the girl tribute*

…

*OKAY*so monty is 15 and felicity is 12 and felicity is chosen as tribute*they’re in district 2*an older kid is supposed to volunteer but monty panics and volunteers instead*

*meanwhile percy (15) is in district 4 and because he has a hard time working due to his epilepsy, no one volunteers for him*

*duke is from district 1, and he’s a lie and a cheat, he’s too old but he’s lied and cheated his way in*

…

*or idk I have no idea what to do*maybe helena is a tribute and the duke is her sponsor*if she wins the prize the duke will let her father out of prison*

*another idea*what if they were childhood friends*oh what if they were pen pals or something*and then one of them was picked and they won and they thought they were safe but the next year the reaping was rigged and the other one was picked and the first winner had to watch their SO in the games*

*Angst Overdrive(tm) edition: they both survive their own games, /then/ both of them get reaped again for edition #75*

*man idk*

Note from Arwyn: I feel like that would be funny for the district escort to call a girl’s name and this tired-looking twinky-but-certainly-a boy just makes his way up there and the district escort is like “??? did you hear correctly???” And Monty is like “I fuckin heard”


	36. 60s Leverage AU

Idea:

Leverage, but push it back 60 years and make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

*the crew are a leverage team*in the sixties*who need to rob a bank*johanna is a fake hostage, sim is the getaway driver, felicity is the medic who stays at the safe house, and monty/percy are the muscle*

Percy ‘Darling’ Newton—hacker

Monty ‘Prince’ Montague—thief

Johanna Hoffman—grifter

Simmaa ‘Sim’ Aldajah—hitter

Felicity Montague—medic

They share the braincell for the mastermind.

Outline:

*start with a narrator as johanna walks into the bank*she’s wearing a pink pantsuit*hair perfectly coiffed*pink lipstick and blush*?*

*the bank foreclosed on a widow’s home and they’re helping to buy it back*or to steal the deed for it*OR*the bank foreclosed on the house #4 grew up in and #4 is getting kicked out because they don’t have a husband*so the gang is helping*by convincing HMS to give them a charitable donation*which they use to buy the deed*

*phase one: they set johanna up as a prospective buyer of the deed of the house #4 was living in, which was forclosed upon*they don’t yet have the money to buy it but pretend they do*

*phase two: the crew sends sim to hms to give him an offer*his money in the bank is insured*so they will steal it from his bank account for him for a cut of the insurance money*he gets his money AND the insurance money*and he agrees to this*

*phase three: the gang robs the bank*a successful bank robbery*

*phase four: hms is like ‘okay give me the money now’*and they’re like ‘no’*and let it slip to scotland yard that HMS attempted to commit insurance fraud*

*and phase five: while HMS is getting arrested they use the money they stole from him to buy the deed to #4’s house for them*

Draft:

It’s seven AM on a Tuesday morning when the woman in pink walks into the Bank of England in downtown London. The year is 1968, the weather balmy despite the fact that the city was dusted in frost not two days before. Spring is coming on quick, and soon there will be bursts of flowers in the windows of the bank, as pink as the lipstick on the woman’s gentle lips.

*


	37. Howl's Moving Castle AU

Idea:

Howl's Moving Castle but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

*monty is a howl if I’ve ever seen one*percy is sophie*hms is madame suliman and eleanor is the king?*or the other way around FUCK*either way, they’re attempting to get monty to return to his ‘duties’ aka to kill him*monty is on the run from his official duties*but he has to report when summoned*

*percy, a hatmaker, gets mixed up in all of this when the duke, aka the witch of the wastes, curses him to be an old man*and he goes out and stumbles on monty's moving castle*


	38. B99 AU

Idea:

Brooklyn Nine-Nine but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

*monty is jake, percy is amy*they are rivals at first*friendly rivals*and then they fall in love*

*scipio is the new captain*he’s terrifying at first*

*helena and sim are both rosa*dante is charles*lmfaoooo*ebrahim is terry*johanna is gina*

*monty was abused as a kid and as a result he’s an immature ass sometimes*percy meanwhile is a secret epileptic and feels like he has to prove himself (parallel to amy feeling like she has to prove herself due to her seven brothers)*they pretend to hate each other*while felicity rolls her eyes*scipio meanwhile is the underdog captain who finally got his first command after fighting tooth and nail for it, who becomes monty (jake)'s father figure*


	39. Ghost AU

Idea/Notes:

*what if… story where monty is a 18th century ghost haunting modern day percy*

*what if...... companion story where it's reversed and percy is a ghost*

*what if................... wild idea but like what if they are alternate universes and the stories intertwine near the end and ghost percy/living percy switch places so the ghosts can be together and the living people can be together*maybe they get a demon to like… make a deal and swap them*somehow*

*alternatively… skinjacker style. monty posesses the body of a comatose person whose ghost has left the scene and he leads a full life after committing identity theft*

*or they make a different demon deal*for a body for monty*or a deal with witches or fairies or necromancers or something*god so many ideas*


	40. Superpowers AU

Idea:

What it says on the tin.

Notes:

*monty has weather powers but like… little weather powers*not the big weather, but like… little contained weather*linked to his emotions*something that can be flashy, he can do a really good lightshow with it*like tancred from charlie bone*charlie bone au???*or more bnha style… Choices choices*

*percy meanwhile…… hm*a clairvoyance type ability? Visions?*something linked to his epilepsy maybe?*perhaps the astral projection…*every time he has a seizure his spirit is ejected out of his body and he can’t go back in until the post-ictal period is over*outside of his body he has the same powers as a poltergeist*


	41. Back to the Future AU

Idea:

Back to the Future but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

No weird 'parent crushing on their kid in the past' plotline because I don't trust like that.

Marlowe the Mercy Kid is non-binary, and was created by @goldenthunderstorms so if you write this one you might want to tag them, too.

*mateu robles is the doc, he traded out alchemy for time travel*his wife left and took the kids with her*

Outline:

*in the present monty and percy are together but monty is an alcoholic living under his father's thumb and percy is sick and unhappy, right? but they have this story about how they fell in love at the school dance and kissed for the first time as the band played, etc. and marlowe (their kid) is just like rolling their eyes because parents, right? but then the kid gets involved with this kind of crazy scientist (mateo robles?) and accidentally gets tossed back in time and they screw up their parents first meeting and then have to matchmake mercy and make them fall in love all over again while also figuring out how to get the juice to get back to the future*

*richard peele as biff, who harasses percy and monty in the past*and when marlowe gets involved percy gets the guts to fucking deck him*And the principal is laughing so hard at this lanky quiet kid knocking out Richard Peele*and after mercy takes on biff they find the courage to stick it to HMS, too*

*so in the end marlowe manages to hook their parents up again and when they get back to the present time from the past their parents are healthier and happier and even more in love and they actually fixed everything that was wrong and life is good*


	42. Yuri on Ice

Idea:

Yuri on Ice but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

*monty is yuuri*who gets drunk a lot*he gets drunk once at an after party and gushes at percy, who is a world class skater and gold medalist*and when monty is feeling down and out, depression hitting hard, he performs percy’s winning routine for himself*and it goes viral online*

*percy is victor*kind of shy and reclusive*but he’s been in love with monty for forever*maybe they were friends like yuri and phichit were*but he never thought it would go anywhere*until monty made it seem like he wanted more at the party*especially with the routine going viral*so percy goes and offers to coach monty*


	43. Tuck Everlasting AU

Idea:

Tuck Everlasting but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

*monty and all his family are immortal, bodies and minds caught forever in stasis. monty is 18, felicity is 15, adrian is a baby. monty's father can take out his frustrations on his son FOREVER and monty doesn't die. and henri has a lot of frustrations, because he doesn't age he had to relinquish his earldom and go into hiding so they wouldn't be persecuted for witchcraft*they’ve been around since the 1700s*

*percy one day stumbles on the family, and he and monty fall in love*

*something something i forget the movie but they end up together*none of that bittersweet 'she lived a full life and died before he came back' nonsense*maybe percy finds a way to break monty's curse*

*also hms winds up jailed for eternal life*


	44. NatM AU

Idea:

Night at the Museum but make it TGGTVAV. Mercy as jedediah/octavius.

Notes:

*i think it would be funny if mercy had this 'rivals on the surface' thing but they were actually best friends and secretly both fucking pining for the other*intricate rituals, you know what i mean?*


	45. Ella Enchanted

Idea:

Ella Enchanted but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

*adrian as ella*the witch who curses him goes to hms and is like 'you have two unruly children, i'm going to give this one the gift of obedience' and then it's adrian going on a journey to find his older siblings after he's grown up*


	46. BNHA AU

Idea:

Boku no Hero Academia but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

Percy’s Quirk: Prio-Projection. He has epileptic seizures that basically yeet his ghost from his body, allowing him to traverse the world as a ghost. In ghost form he has the power to manipulate natural vibrations, causing the sensation of cold/hot spots, electrical disturbances (EMF), strange voices (EVP) an other ghostly phenomena. Downsides are that it leaves his body vulnerable, and the longer he goes as a ghost the harder it is to re-enter his body. He eventually learns how to cause seizures on purpose.

Monty’s quirk: Bender. His body processes alcohol and turns it into ??? Something highly flammable and or explosive, probably. Ohh or maybe neurotoxins of various potency that have various effects. Or maybe both? Depending on the substance he drinks? Downsides are that he has to be drunk (as far as he knows) to produce said effect and he gets major hangovers. Also works with rubbing alcohol and other alcoholic substances. Little does he know that it ALSO works with a bunch of other substances (maybe motor oil?)—he has a very unhealthy relationship with his quirk before he realizes this.

Monty thought he was quirkless until he was like 12 when he first tried alcohol

His dad probably did NOT like the thought that his son was quirkless

The fic has monty realizing slowly that his quirk isn't healthy


	47. Reality TV

Idea:

Modern AU where Monty is the host of a reality TV show and he and Percy, a contestant, fall in love.

Notes:

*monty is the host of a reality tv show where they do literal blind dates*like throw a couple into a pitch-black room with some food and make them have a date*lmao instead of wine glasses they get little sippy cups of wine*that won’t spill*and then at the end of the date they say whether or not they would go on another date or if they want to move on to the next person*and it isn’t until they agree to a second date with someone that they get to see who they’re dating*idk the exact logistical arrangement to make a whole season of episodes but*something something*

Outline:

*percy is trying to get his aunt and uncle off his back about getting married*and in a fit of contrariness he signs up for this show*

*he regrets it like… immediately*but he’s signed a contract and he has to show up*and it’s actually not that bad*he doesn’t feel anything for any of the contestants*but some of the dates are nice*who he’s REALLY falling for is the host*slowly… slowly… and then all at once*

*but, as luck would have it, he has a pretty bad breakthrough seizure in the middle of filming*and he’s cut from the season*and he thinks, fuck, that’s it*he’s never going to see monty again*watching reruns of past seasons at home alone*pining like whoa*until there’s a knock at his door*

*getting up and… there’s monty*with some flowers or something*


	48. Titanic AU

Idea:

Titanic but make it TGGTVAV. Also pls, pls happy ending.

Outline:

*part one: setting off*

*monty is rose*percy is jack*sort of*they are childhood friends*monty is going to america with his family but he wants percy to go so he gambles his way into an extra ticket*to take percy with him*

*part two: messing around on the ship*trying to keep away from monty’s parents and have some actual fun*

*local myths*the urban myths of the workers in the boiler room*percy is staying in the workers' rooms*monty is VERY out of place down there*he's never worked a day in his life*a rich boy with vices*but he can tell a good story, and has a charming smile, and that gets him anywhere he wants to go*

*part three: desperation*

*monty knows that in america he's going to be forced to follow his father's footsteps*

*standing at the back of the ship, looking over the railing, in the dead of night*

“Do you recall the day I was returned from Eton?”

“How could I forget? You were beaten black and blue.”

“What would you say to me if I said right now what I said that day?”

“I suppose I’d say the same thing.”

“…Would you? Right now, would you?”

*percy taking a deep breath*and giving him five reasons to live*

*part four: sinking*

*part five: aftermath*living happily ever after*


	49. Aladdin AU

Idea:

A twist on disney's Aladdin.

(rough) Outline:

Percy is a street rat with no money, who steals to get by. He's given the opportunity to go into the cave of wonders to fetch the lamp. The lamp that contains… Monty.

Monty was the prince, and he was cursed to be a genie when he insulted the wrong people. His father, the sultan, wants his genie powers and so he sends Percy into the cave to fetch the lamp, but shit goes down and Percy winds up keeping the lamp. Percy meets Monty, and promises to use his last wish to let Monty go free.

And then it’s HMS getting hold of the lamp and getting himself turned into a genie and getting trapped in a lamp, while Percy wishes Monty free.


	50. Hogwarts AU

Idea:

The world of Harry Potter but make it ~~good~~ TGGTVAV.

Notes:

*monty hufflepuff and percy gryffindor*added bonus that hms was probably slytherin and he HATES that monty is a hufflepuff*feli is ravenclaw, and johanna is hufflepuff*sim is slytherin*


	51. Pretty Woman AU

Idea:

*rich man percy and down-on-his-luck hooker monty come to a sugar-daddy arrangement and then fall in love basically*


	52. Circus AU

Idea:

TGGTVAV but... circus.

Notes:

*ringleader hms*

*felicity… hula hoops*

*percy works with the animals*probably specifically the elephant*while johanna works with max, the lion*

*monty and felicity throw things (like knives) at each other all the time to try and catch each other off guard because they learned how to juggle when they were like three*percy is freaked the hell out at first because they’re trying to kill each other but they’re like nah this is just communication*

*hms used to be a knife thrower and he expected monty to be the same but monty became a contortionist instead*eleanor used to be hms’s assistant*

*FIRE EATER/SWORD SWALLOWER SIM*her family is famous for it*her father taught all her brothers how to do it but he didn't teach sim because she's a girl, even though she's the oldest (?) so she taught herself*

*what if they dress up the baby and like parade him around at the beginning of every show*just like give him a little crown and little regal robes*

*they argue all the time what the baby will grow up to be*monty's money is that they'll glue a bunch of hair on him and he'll be like the wolf-man*felicity rolls her eyes every time monty says this*


	53. Telegraph Chat Fic

Idea:

*bump the TGGTVAV characters like a century forward and just write a fic using only telegraphs*


	54. Marriage Counseling AU

Idea:

[This tumblr post](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9653591b69e7f2af4316e7be118a3b14/29ce0ec9876d1c17-3d/s1280x1920/fb6aa7d897fe6ea456dd6f42deee1a460f361047.png). Basically a crack AU where Monty and Percy barely know each other, and somehow get roped into going to marriage counseling for Reasons.

  
Notes:

A modern AU. 

monty probably conned HMS into paying for this somehow

monty: dear father, me and my husband are having some relationship problems. seeing as this may damage your reputation, i would like some money to pay for couples counseling.

HMS does not send money. he asks for the bill. monty is seen the next day frantically looking for a man who will go to couples counseling with him

HMS and monty both know that monty is bluffing, but they're both waiting for the other to fold first

  
  
Outline:

*monty has a date planned with this handsome man named percy, but then he gets called out on his con by HMS and he’s like fuck*so he goes up to percy and he’s like do you have any acting experience*and percy is like no but I play violin?*and monty is like great, so I know we literally haven’t even had our first date yet but would you do me this HUGE favor and go to marriage counseling with me?*

*and percy says yes because reasons*they probably make a bet on who can confuse the therapist most*also they negotiated what they could and couldn’t say a little bit*monty is like you can insult me but don’t raise your voice please*

*and then later, at their first session*

monty, dramatically: he keeps forgetting my birthday, christmas, valentine's day because he's always so busy, sometimes it feels like he doesn't even see me in our own home, what could i have possibly done to deserve such a treatment?

percy, about to invent an affair monty had: oh, you haven't heard?

Percy: Why??? Why Monty???? I thought we were good?? I thought we were happy??? But then I find appointments in your diary with [choked voice] /Jennifer/--

Monty: You don't know what you're talking about. Why were you in my stuff anyway? Don't you trust me?

Percy: It seems like I was right not to!

Monty: Percy, I would never cheat on you--

Percy: Oh no? Then who is Jennifer? The local librarian?

Monty, tears pouring down his face, screaming: SHE'S OUR LONG LOST DAUGHTER YOU ASSHOLE

Percy: /gasp/

Therapist: [furiously scribbling down notes]

the therapist trying to keep up with the elaborate backstories they're spinning: *pepe silvia meme*

they rope jeanne or johanna into joining them for a session to pretend to be jennifer at some point

"jennifer" is probably like eighteen while the both of them are halfway their twenties, neither of them acknowledges this (omfg if it’s johanna, she’s like barely a few years younger than them but she LOOKS like she’s like fifteen)

*afterward they go out on their first date at a little ice cream shop like that was good, that was good, did you see the way she gasped when you mentioned the fact that i wasn't wearing my ring??*

*so this goes on for a while*at one point percy gets so into the acting that he raises his voice*and starts kind of yelling*and monty like flinches back*and percy realizes that something is wrong*and like fake storms out so that monty has an excuse to leave early*and then it’s the two of them, sitting outside, monty shaking and trying to keep calm*and percy is like hey… are you okay?*and monty is just like yeah, it’s fine, just*dad’s an asshole*you know how it is*

*in the end mercy should have like a very tearful moment where they forgive each other and all that*

"i never should've hidden our daughter from you" "i never should've sold that silver cutlery you inherited from your great grandmother" "you wHAT"

*the therapist retires at the end*thousand yard stare, like 'i have seen everything'*therapist needs counseling afterward*


	55. Tugboat AU

Idea:

Scipio as the captain of a salvage tugboat. Think like... Ghost Ship except not scary. Or maybe scary! I have no clue!

Notes:

They find and haul up a lot of scrap metal to sell.

Possibly sing shanties, just because they can.

There are probably legends and tales of mermaids and sea serpents and such. This could easily turn into a fantasy AU.


	56. Love, Actually

Idea:

So you know the movie Love, Actually? It's just one of the stories from there. The one of the writer and the housekeeper who can't speak each other's native tongues.

Notes/Outline (very rough):

*monty is a writer who speaks french and percy is a housekeeper who speaks english and while monty tries to write his book percy is there taking care of the house he's at and they can't speak to each other but they slowly fall in love anyway*

*monty is also very deep in a bottle at this point (this is not in the movie but it makes sense for monty)*

*after monty finishes the book and leaves he can't stop thinking about percy*but it takes felicity prodding him before he realizes why*it's that he loves him*and so he learns english and goes to find him and when he does he finds that percy learned french for him and they're both TERRIBLE in the new languages but they did it because they care and now they get to teach each other how to say things right*


	57. Harry Potter #2

Idea:

What it says on the tin, a Harry Potter AU except I pick and choose which parts of HP I actually care about.

Notes:

*hms is voldemort (voldemontague) and monty is a deatheater because he's his son, but he pulls a regalus black and screws his father over and he thinks he's going to die doing it but at the last second percy saves his life*

*enemies to lovers, slowburn*


	58. Old Guard

Idea:

The Old Guard, but make it TGGTVAV.

Notes:

*monty and percy are immortals*they are both probably born in the 1700s*parallels to joe and nicky*soldiers on opposite sides of some conflict*who find love in each other*

-the other immortals probably include felicity, johanna, and sim.

-scipio has copley parallels.

Bits of dialogue:

"When I first met you, you were wearing the most ridiculous waistcoat I've ever seen. That was the moment I knew I would fall in love with you."


End file.
